Secrets
by Writing-Forever-A-Passion
Summary: The sudden and unexpected death of DJ Tanner has got everybody wondering. Different points of views, clues and facts left, leading up to the death of DJ Tanner. R&R!
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**Hello my fellow readers! I missed you guys and I missed writing here so much. I know I haven't updated on my story (His Secret Admirer) in ages! (That's why it's on hiatus). But like I said before, I've had complete and total writers block for the longest – especially on that story. Now to those of you who actually read that story, I'm not saying I've completely gave up on it and that I'll never update on it. But as of now, I doubt I will. I have no idea where I'm going with that story at all.**

**Anyways, they say the cure to writers block is to write. And that's exactly what I did and this is what came out – My first Full House story. I have absolutely always loved that show and still do. I kind of always had this idea for particularly Full House, but I never knew how to actually put it into words. Lol-if that makes any sense. ;-) Anywho, I'm going to stop rambling now. I hope you guys enjoy! I'm a bit rusty here since it's been a while so…yeah. **

**ENJOY! :-D**

* * *

_**SETTING:**_ _Church Chapel_

_**TIME:**_ _8:30am_

_**YEAR:**_ _1995_

_"Ladies and gentlemen: We meet here today to honor and pay tribute to the life of Donna Jo Tanner, and to express our love and admiration for her. It's only natural that we should be sad today, because in a practical sense, this young, beautiful soul is no longer a part of our lives."_

_"We have come together from different places, and we are all at different stages on our journey through life. Our paths are varied and we look at life in different ways. But there is one thing we all have in common, at one point or another, and to some degree or other, our lives have been touched by the life of Donna Jo Tanner."_

_"And so this morning, we've put aside our usual daily activities for a while, and gathered here to give expression to the thoughts and feelings that well up in us at this time of loss and also because in one-way or another, Donna Jo Tanner's death affects us all."_

_"Today is also a day for memories, today will be remembered for many reasons, but mainly I hope it will be remembered by you all; as a very special day, a special day in which you shared some time with others; in order to pay your last respects; and to say both mentally and physically; a sad and fond farewell to a wonderful young lady, whom we were all so very privileged to have known."_

_"Also to try to bring some comfort to those of her family and friends who are here and have been deeply hurt by her sudden death. I know that today is a sad day, but I hope at the end of this farewell ceremony for Donna Jo, that you will feel glad that you took the opportunity to do some of your grieving in the presence of others who have known and loved her."_

The Tanner family sits in the front row of the church, grief-stricken. Little Michelle sits in the lap of her grieving father, unbeknownst to the fact that her elder sister has died, but can clearly see the hurt, pain, and slight denial in her father's eyes. It hurt her little heart to see her father this way. She laid her tiny head down on her father's chest and clung closely to her father.

Stephanie, sitting to the left of her father couldn't stop the rapid tears constantly flowing. She was sad and angry at the same time. The emotions building up inside just waiting to burst – but on the outside, all that came out were tears. She couldn't believe her big sister was gone…_forever_. The one she loved and looked up to. The one she used to bug all the time.

It suddenly dawned on to Stephanie that she would no longer be able to spy on DJ or sneak into her secret hiding place and read her diary. She no longer had someone she could go and tell all her problems to. Sure she still had her father, Joey, and Uncle Jesse. But it never replaced the bonding of a sister ship that she and DJ had shared.

Stephanie's eyes were now red and puffy, due to all the excessive nonstop crying she had been doing since she found out about her elder sister's death.

Joey, sitting beside her to his left, pulled young Stephanie in and let her sob into his chest. He could careless that his suit and tie could possibly be ruined by the tear stricken girl beside him.

DJ's death came out a total left field and left Joey heartbroken and in complete disturbance over it. Over the years, DJ, Stephanie and Michelle became more to him than his best friend's kids. They had become like his family – the family he never had. So the death of DJ knocked him off his feet. He tried desperately to blink away the tears that began to form as he gently rubbed Stephanie's back as it moved up and down, due to her heavy breathing and sniveling. He felt terrible for Stephanie, she had been crying for days now nonstop. He didn't blame her at all. Joey did a side eye glance at his best friend; he could only imagine the pain and brokenness he was feeling.

Joey was determined that he would be there for his best friend in this dark time no matter what. He was going to be there. He was going to be there for not only him, but for Stephanie, Michelle _and_ Jesse.

Danny stared blankly at the sermon as he continued to speak positive and motivating words. Tears filled his tear stricken eyes. He couldn't believe where he was and what was happening at the moment. It was like an out of body experience. Or like a horrible, horrible nightmare and any moment he'd wake up and go kiss his eldest daughter good morning as usually did with his girls.

But it wasn't a dream – a nightmare maybe. But this nightmare was his new reality.

A life without DJ was an impossible task and Danny wasn't sure he could do it. He blinked and felt a tear escape. He didn't bother wiping it. He looked down and sees his youngest daughter's big blue eyes stare into his with the pure look of innocence. He tried to smile but it quickly fell short. He just leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He slightly turned his head to his left and seen his second eldest daughter in the arms of Joey grieve and whimper in his chest. He knew Stephanie had taken DJ's death especially hard. It broke his heart that he seen a look of pain in her eyes that should never be seen in a fifteen-year-old. It hurt because he knew it was nothing he could do about it, but clasps her close and be there for her whenever she needs him.

The Tanner family sat there, in complete sorrow and despair. All wishing this was some type of nightmare they'd all somehow awaken from – but sadly it wasn't and that realization only cut them each deeper to the core.

If only they could have their beautiful, bubbly and energetic Donna Jo back.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

_"She was the best sister anyone could be lucky enough to have. She was smart, pretty and she was always there for me when I needed her the most. I still can't believe she's gone…" Stephanie spoke as her voice began to crack. "She was my sister and even though we fought sometimes, I still loved her." Stephanie burst into tears as a few family members came up and helped her down and back to her father._

_x-x-x  
_

_"What can I say about good old Deej? She was my best friend!" Kimmy said half-heartedly. "We've been best friends since preschool and for as long as I've known Deej, she's always had my back. I always knew I could trust her if no one else. She was loyal and trustworthy." Kimmy tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use at this point. "You know I remember this one time, it was my 13__th__ birthday and she had gone through so much trouble to throw it for me and invite all my friends. She was always thinking of others." Kimmy swallowed as more tears poured from her eyes. "I'll always love her and she will always be my best friend no matter what. I love you, Deej." Kimmy stepped down from the podium and as soon as she did she broke out into a fit of tears. _

_x-x-x  
_

_"She is an amazing daughter" Danny spoke into the mike shakily. "She reminded me a lot of her mother. She was honest and very mature for her age." Danny half smiled in a reminiscent manner. "I remember when she first got her driver's license. She was so eager and persistent. I was scared though. Not about the driving part, she was pro at it – but at the fact that I was losing my little girl. I felt that was one of the many steps to her becoming a young adult – which meant she would no longer be daddy's little girl." Tears were now almost blurring his vision, "I love her so much. My little Donna Jo…" Danny said looking down and out of nowhere, broke down into tears hysterically "My little girl!" he shouted as Joey and Becky helped him down from the podium and back to his seat. Stephanie hugged him tightly burying her face in his arm as he stroked her hair gently, letting his tears flow as well._

It was all too much for Jesse. He sat there and watched everyone mourn and rue in death of the young girl that was his niece – his young niece that he had abused for years and years. He stared at the picture they had of her, one was when she was about four or five and the other was more recent. Though she smiled brightly in the picture, he could see nothing but pure sadness and darkness in her eyes.

The moments they had together, the look on her face – it all taunted Jesse as he sat there, staring at her picture. It started to become suffocating. He needed to get out. The room was beginning to feel like it was closing in on him. Jesse immediately hoped up from his seat and rushed out the church followed by mumbles in the crowd.

Once outside of the chapel, Jesse found a nearby bush and released all the contents within. His breathing heavy as he ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze hit the surface of his face. He realized being in there, with all those people, it was too overwhelming for his psyche at the moment. He closed his eyes again, but a memory of the last few times he seen DJ was brought forth. He gulped.

_DJ couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across her face as he covered her mouth to withhold the scream she knew she was about to release. She couldn't believe it. She reread the block letters on the paper that resided in her hand, to make sure she hadn't read it wrong. Nope. It was real. She had gotten accepted into her dream school; Stanford! _

_She was going places and most importantly she was getting out of here. For the first time in her life, she was happy. DJ had it all planned out in her mind; after graduation she'd already have her things packed and an apartment she had been eyeing for months now was finally available. She had a side job that none of the Tanners knew about and was secretly saving up to afford to live in an apartment. She'd be eighteen in less than two months._

_Stars danced behind DJ's eyes as she thought about the future – her future without Uncle Jesse. She'd finally be free and out of his reach for good. DJ couldn't stop grinning as she thought about her life ahead. She would leave all this behind; the hurt, the pain, everything. When she would leave San Francisco, she'd be leaving behind the old DJ and her old life and starting a new one._

_DJ almost jumped out of her skin when she heard someone enter the kitchen, she quickly whipped around and much to her relief, it was just her younger sister._

_"Gee, Steph, give a girl a heart attack will ya?" DJ joked, attempting to cover up her current jumpy state._

_Stephanie shrugged and noticed something in her sister's hands. "What's that?" She asked, nodding to the envelope in her hands._

_DJ looked down and shook her head, "Nothing!"_

_Stephanie smiled mischievously. "It is so something! Let me see."_

_DJ moved the envelope away from Stephanie's reach. "No Steph, it's nothing. Leave it alone."_

_Stephanie crossed her arms. "If you don't let me see I'll tell dad that I caught you sneaking in yesterday night at two in the morning." _

_Though DJ loved her sister dearly, she could be a lot like Uncle Jesse – DJ felt nasty chills vibrate through her body just by the mention of his name. She sighed in defeat._

_"Fine, it's an acceptance letter from Stanford. I got in."_

_Stephanie's mouth formed a perfect "O". "Deej, that's great! Wait until everyone finds out!"_

_"Wait! No Steph, I-I don't want anyone to no yet" Mainly Jesse. "Don't tell anyone."_

_"Why not?"_

_DJ sighed in a frustrated manner. "Just promise me you won't Steph." She held out her pinky finger._

_Stephanie's face reflected confusion, but complied anyway. "Okay, okay. I pinky promise…"_

Jesse opened his eyes; he remembered how angry and happy he was for her. He was happy that his niece had gotten into such a good college, but angry because she'd be leaving him – off to live her own life. She thought leaving off to college; she'd be getting rid of him. No way. He remembered thinking. She can never get rid of me and that's just what he told her.

_DJ finished buttoning up the last button on her pajamas, her hair damp. She was tempted to blow dry it but decided against it. As she slid in to her bed, shutting off the lights it was a few minutes of silence, that's until she heard her door creek open. She had hoped it was little Michelle coming to her room and telling her she had a bad dream and if it was okay to sleep with her tonight._

_But it wasn't. It was her worst nightmare._

_"Hey Deej," A voice said in the darkness._

_DJ could hardly see him, but knew it was him. "Uncle Jesse, w-what do you want?"_

_The light from the moon shined through cracks of her blinds which reflected off of his face. He took a step closer to her bed as she scooted further back._

_"I heard you got accepted into Stanford, congrats."_

_"How do you –"DJ clenched her jaw, Stephanie. _

_"How do I know? Let's just say a big mouth birdie that goes by the name of Stephanie told me." He smirked and took another step closer until he was at the foot of her bed._

_"I'm happy for you Deej. I am. But if you think that you can get rid of me that easily. You have another thing coming Donna Jo…"_

_The tone in his voice scared the living crap out of her. He walked around and was now on the side of her bed. She flinched as he moved a piece of unruly hair behind her ear. He leaned down to her eye level. "You will never be able to get rid of me, sweetheart. I will be with you wherever you go, no matter what. I will always be watching you." _

_DJ's heart thumped loudly against her chest as she felt like her breath was caught in her throat. _

_"I-I don't believe you."_

_He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. Oh Deej, I was hoping you would. I wouldn't want to have to demonstrate my point to you in a harsh way. But it looks like I will have to." _

_His breath on her skin sent nasty chills down her spine. She believed him. He wasn't bluffing. As much as she wanted to call him bluff. She couldn't. His eyes gave away the look that he was everything but subterfuge. He smiled that same, infamous sinister smile before brushing his hand across her face and kissing her forehead and with that, he was gone in a blink of an eye._

_DJ felt tears prick at her eyes once he was gone. She wondered if she'd ever be ever to escape from her Uncle or would she spend the rest of her life in fear like she was now…_


	3. Prologue (Part 3)

**Last prologue, I promise. The next one is where the chapters will begin :-) This one is extremely short though, but the next one will be much longer ;-) Also, thanks so much to those of you who gave me some feedback. It means a lot, and to the silent readers, remember: Reviews are motivation, the more, the better ;-)**

* * *

"Jesse!" Jesse blinked as he turned around, following where the voice came from. It was Becky. He quickly wiped the existing tears that pricked at his eyes before she arrived.

"Jess, honey, are you okay? The way you stormed out of there…I was worried."

Jesse plastered the fakest smile he could muster at that moment. "I'm fine, Beck. I just…I needed some fresh air, that's all."

Becky's concerned eyes didn't leave her husband of four years. "Do you want me to stay out here with you?"

Jesse shook his head, giving a reassuring smile. "No, no. You go back in. I'll be fine. I just needed time to myself."

Becky nodded; her eyes still full of concern. She leaned in and gave a small peck to his lips. "Alright, but let me know if you need me, okay?"

Jesse nodded and watched as his wife reentered the chapel. He breathed out as he buried his face in his hands for a moment. His memories with DJ were taunting him. He briefly closed his eyes as he tiredly ran his fingers through his jet black hair, desperately trying to cease the feeling of guilt that burned so heavily inside.

_"You're a monster," _His conscious said._ "You killed her. You killed your own niece. How can you possibly live with yourself?"_

Jesse's head was spinning. He had to get away from here, from everybody. He looked up, something catching his eye.

_"You're a sick, twisted, deranged sorry excuse for a man." _Said his conscious as he made his way over to the small shop that read: '_Jason's Liquor'_

_"You deserve everything bad that comes your way…"_

_x-x-x_

"Where's Uncle Jesse Aunt Becky?" Stephanie asked as they made their way out of the chapel, finally recovering from her breakdown earlier.

Becky rubbed Stephanie's back lovingly as she looked around. "I don't know honey. He said he needed some fresh air. He might've taken a walk around the block."

"I'm worried about him, Aunt Becky. He didn't say a word throughout the whole ceremony. He's taking this really hard." Stephanie looked down, sadly.

"Oh Steph," Becky kneeled down. "Uncle Jesse will be fine. He just…he needs some space. You know how you're Uncle is about showing his feelings to people – especially his family."

Stephanie nodded, this was true. Jesse was never the mushy gushy type. Though he had his moments, he in general was never like that.

"I just hope he's okay…"

"Me too, Steph" Becky sighed, a distant look in her eyes. "Me too…"


	4. Chapter 1

**Finally! The chapters begin! So sorry for the wait! I got all caught up in the hype of the Oscars! By the way, congratulations to all the Oscar winners! Special congrats to: ****_Lupita Nyong'o_**** who won best actress in a supporting role. :-) Gosh, I love her so much. She's absolutely stunning. Lol. Okay, back to the story! Reviews are love. Enjoy beautiful peoples! :-)**

* * *

**_SETTING:_** DJ's Bedroom

**_YEAR:_** 1990

**_TIME:_** 11:45pm

"No Uncle Jesse, please – stop. I don't want this!"

"Shhh," He whispers, climbing onto the young girl's bed, he now lied on top of her with a sinister grin plastered upon his dark features. "We wouldn't want to wake little Michelle or Stephanie now would we?"

Hot tears already began pouring down the pasty white cheeks of Donna Jo Tanner, everyone referred to her as DJ except the man that lied on top of her, slowly undressing her. That man was also known as Jesse Katsopolis – her uncle.

This had been going on for years now – since she was eleven years old to be exact. And no one knew of this. Not dad, not Joey and certainly not Becky – Jesse's fiancée.

DJ's body had become completely numb to her Uncle's touch. She remembered the first time he forced himself upon her. She remembered it like it happened yesterday.

_It had been a not so regular day at the Tanner household. It was a hot, summer day in San Francisco. It had been said on the news that San Francisco had been experiencing an extreme heat wave ranging from 98 degrees to 110. That kind of heat wave had not been experienced in California since the early '70s and had encouraged everyone to stay hydrated and recommended if you had an air condition to stay inside with it blowing all day, non-stop. _

_This particular day, Danny was needed at the station to keep San Francisco updated on the severely hot weather. Joey took Michelle and Stephanie to the local pool where all the young kids in the neighborhood would go. _

_DJ was at a pool party with Kimmy. A girl from their school – Kathy Santoni had thrown a pool party for all the popular junior high kids to attend._

_The day was winding down, but the weather still remained humid and didn't seem it would change anytime soon. DJ remembered calling her Uncle to pick her and Kimmy up because Kimmy's mother dropped them both off on her way to work. _

_DJ remembered the exact bathing suit she had on. It was a hot pink two piece that had ruffles at the end. It was super cute, she and Kimmy had gone shopping the day before and Kimmy had picked it out for DJ, saying it suited her well. DJ had to give Kimmy the credit for this one; she certainly didn't go unnoticed at the party._

_"You had fun, huh?" She remembered Jesse asking, standing in the doorway of her and Stephanie's room with a lopsided grin on his face._

_DJ looked up from lying on her bed, her bathing suit still on. "Yeah, we had a blast Uncle Jesse." She smiled brightly, looking back down at her magazine._

_Jesse walked in, hands in pockets and sat down on her bed where DJ was lying on her stomach. She remembered him placing his hand on her low back. The feeling of his cold hand on her bare skin sent chills down her spine._

_"Did you talk to any boys there, Deej?" He asked, his eyes burning into the back of her head._

_DJ began to feel a slightly uncomfortable. "Um, a few…" She gulped._

_Jesse clenched his jaw at the thought of DJ, hugged up with some random boy touching all over her._

_"Did they try and get you to have sex with them?" _

_DJ turned and looked at him, startled and angry. "What, no of course not Uncle Jesse! Why would you ask me something like that?"_

_"You don't understand how young boys at you're age are thinking, Deej. They all only want one thing from a girl and once they get it, they will throw you away and forget about you like you were yesterday's news."_

_Jesse went on, "I care about you Deej, I wouldn't want you to go out and do something you'll regret just because you wanted to fit in."_

_"I'm not that kind of girl, Uncle Jesse." DJ was now uncomfortable with the way this conversation was going. Sex was an awkward thing for DJ and it was extremely weird talking about it with Uncle Jesse._

_"Good," Jesse said, brushing his hand against the side of her face, his hand lingering on her face and shoulder longer than it should have. "You want your first time to be special, not something you're going to hate yourself for doing for the rest of your life…" Jesse's eyes gazing into hers. It was a look in his eyes that DJ, still to this day could not place. "You want it to be with someone you love, whom you trust and someone who knows you like the palm of their hand." Jesse was dangerously close to DJ as his hands ran up and down her bare legs._

_"Uncle Jessie…w-what are you doing?"_

_He moved a couple strands of hair that fell in her face behind her ear. "You're so beautiful…" He murmured. "You look just like your mother more and more every day."_

_"Uncle Jesse…" DJ started but was quickly cut off by a pair of lips, pressing hard against hers. She felt her heart beat loudly against her chest as she tried to pull away, but the grip he had on her was way too strong._

_"Uncle…Jesse…stop…p…please!"_

_He pulled her body onto his lap, pressing her exposed body against him. "Kiss me, DJ. Kiss me back now." He demanded in their kiss._

_DJ couldn't believe what was happening and who it was happening with. She tried her best to try and break free, her hands pounding against his chest. But he seemed not in the least bit moved by her fists colliding with his chest. All he did was grab ahold of her knuckles with his free hand and briefly pull away._

_"Stop fighting it, Donna Jo. This is how it's going to be. You're going to enjoy it. Got it?" Before she could even respond his lips crashed against hers roughly once again. He leaned her down on the bed and roughly removing everyone content of clothing she had on, which didn't take very long since she was in a swim suit._

_The hurt and pain she felt that day. She could never forget the feeling of the painful experience of her Uncle slowly taking away her most precious gift. With every thrust, moan and weep, she felt a little part of her die inside._

DJ's eyes blurred her vision as she felt him remove his body from hers. Her heart beating rapidly as he stood over her. She quickly grabbed the sheets from her bed, covering herself in shame. Even though it was dark in the room, she could almost see the twisted grin that rested on his features.

"Please go…" She whimpered, sinking deeper into her covers.

Without saying a word, Jesse slid on his trousers and t-shirt. He leaned down as DJ backed away and grimaced as his lips pressed against her forehead.

"Goodnight Donna Jo. Sweet dreams…" were the last words his spoke to her that night.

She turned to Stephanie's side of the room and seen she was sound asleep. DJ had only hoped that Uncle Jesse wouldn't start on her or Michelle. They were so young, so innocent. They didn't deserve it.

DJ silently whimpered to herself as she slid out of the bed, hoping she wouldn't wake Stephanie. She quickly grabbed all her supplies and headed off to the bathroom, hoping to wash away the grimy feeling she felt on the inside and out.

"Oh God, help me…" She remembered saying to herself as she soaked into her hot, bubble bath.

The heat of the water hitting all the right places..., if only life could be this simple…


	5. Chapter 2

**It's been a while, I know. Sorry again! I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would have liked for this story, but I decided I am going to continue on anyway. Any who, enjoy for those who are reading! Reviews are always love :-)**

* * *

**_SETTING:_** _Local Bar of San Francisco_

**_Time: _**_2:10am_

**_YEAR: _**_1995_

"Yo! Hey man it's two in the morning. I think you should call a cab –"

"I don't think it matters what you think I should do. You know nothing about me so buzz of buster!" Jesse spat at the bartender as he took another sloppy sip of his whiskey.

His hair all over the place and what was once his well-groomed tuxedo was now wrinkly and his undershirt no longer tucked in. He had been here for hours, drowning himself in alcohol hoping to get the memories and thoughts of his dead niece out of his psyche.

His was doing a good job so far. The more drinks he had chugged down, the more the thought of reality seemed almost like a dream.

"We're getting ready to close, sir, and if you don't leave we'll have to call security."

Jesse scoffed, "Go ahead, call security and see if I care." Jesse took another swig from the bottle that slipped from his hands as a big, muscular man lifted him up off his feet and to the front door of the bar.

"Get your hands off me!" Jesse stammered, struggling to free himself from the strong grip. "Let me go!"

The guy finally let him go once they had made it outside.

"Leave this property now or the police will get involved." The man said sternly.

Jesse scoffed again, "Whatever, man" and stumbled away into the darkness.

_"Hey Deej, are you feeling okay? You've been looking really tried lately." Danny observed from his eldest daughter as she made her way over to the kitchen table where little Michelle, him, and her father resided. _

_"I'm fine dad." DJ put on the best fake smile she could muster up at that moment. "I just stayed up a little last night studying."_

_"Or she could have been talking to her boy toy on the phone all night." Stephanie teased coming down the stairs and into the kitchen with a mock smile on her face. DJ rolled her eyes._

_"Shut it, Stephanie."_

_"Why should I? It's the truth isn't it?" Stephanie smirked. DJ's eyes never left the young girl as she continued to wear that mocking grin on her face as she made her way to her father and Uncle for a kiss goodbye as she headed off to school._

_DJ grimaced to herself as she watched her sister went to hug her Uncle._

_"Have a good day, Steph." Jesse said after kissing her temple and off Stephanie went._

_DJ broke the gaze between her and Jesse, grabbing her book bag. "I should get going too. Bye dad." DJ hurriedly left out the back door before anyone could respond._

_Danny sighed. "Guys, I'm worried about DJ. She really has been looking exhausted these past few days. I mean, if something was bothering her, she'd come and tell me…wouldn't she?"_

_"Of course!" Jesse was the first to say, throwing his hands up. "Daniel. You're worried about nothing. She's probably just going through growing pains right now. You know how girls are at that age." Jesse waved off at Danny._

_Danny nodded; a look of relief crossed his features. "You're probably right. I'm just overreacting as I always do." _

Jesse stumbled upon the streets of San Francisco, clearly intoxicated. The taunting memories slowly flooding back into his conscious. He looked up into the dark blue sky.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, "What I did was wrong! She didn't deserve it! Please! Just stop!" He yelled, grabbing onto his head that was now spinning. He could make out someone's silhouette making their way towards him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

Before Jesse could respond, his eyes fluttered shut and a thump was heard and there Jesse lay, on the concrete ground – unconscious.

_"What was Stephanie talking about earlier, about you having a boyfriend?" Jesse angrily stormed into DJ's room, not caring that she was in nothing but a bathrobe having just exited the bathroom._

_DJ gasped, clutching onto her towel. "Uncle Jesse, can you knock?! I was in the middle of getting dressed!" DJ snapped._

_Jesse smirked, coming dangerously close to her, backing her up against her bathroom door. "It's not like I haven't seen what's hiding underneath this towel before, Deej."_

_His words sent nasty chills down her back as his hand began caressing her open skin, goose bumps following his touch. "Now answer the question, are you seeing someone?" _

_"No!"_

_Jesse's hand found his way to DJ's neck, grasping it tightly. "You better not be lying to me Donna Jo."_

_DJ struggled against him as she desperately tried to break free from his strong grip around her now bruising neck. "U-Uncle Jesse," She gagged. "You're hurting me!"_

_Jesse stared into her eyes for a moment before letting go. DJ's hands landed on her neck as she hopelessly attempted to catch her breath._

_"Why are you doing this me, Uncle Jesse? What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?" DJ asked, finally catching her breath minutes later. Tears already filled her eyes as she, for a quick moment seen a shadow of guilt in his eyes._

_"I don't hate you, DJ." He whispered. _

_And for that brief moment, their eyes connected. They stayed there for moments, neither one breaking eye contact. DJ gulped as she, for moment actually seen her Uncle Jesse. Not this monster that possessed his body. _

_The sudden sound of DJ's voice had brought Jesse back to reality as he glared in her direction. He finally made his way to her bedroom door, before briefly turning around._

_"You better watch yourself, DJ. You never know who's watching you." And with those final words, he departed from her room._

_DJ stared at the door as tears filled her eyes once again. She felt like breaking down. She always felt like that whenever she was in the company of her Uncle. She ripped her towel off and hoped back in the shower as angry tears stream down her cheeks, scrubbing hardly around the areas in which her Uncle had touched her._

"Jess…Jess; oh thank goodness you're okay!" Becky hugged her husband tightly, but not too tightly. She didn't want to hurt him.

"B…Becky?" Jesse's groggily voice said in confusion, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light that shined brightly. "Where am I? What happened…?"

"Jess, someone found you passed out on the street. The doctors said it was because of stress and the intoxication of alcohol. Honey, why were you drinking? Why didn't you just come home and talk to me if you were feeling a certain way. I was worried sick."

Jesse closed his eyes briefly trying to adjust to the throbbing headache that felt as if a 400 pound gorilla had been pounding down on his head for hours.

Becky gently stroked his hair as she sighed. "Danny is on his way. Michelle and Stephanie were asleep and he didn't want to scare them so Joey stayed home just in case they woke up."

Jesse slowly nodded, "How long am I going to be here for?"

"Overnight. They said you were fine now, but wanted to be sure and run a few more tests on you."

"I'm sorry…" Jesse voice was hoarse now as he gently grabbed a hold of her hand.

Becky gave a lop sided smile as she gently kissed his hand. "You really scared me, tonight. I thought something really bad had happened to you. Please don't ever scare me like this again."

"I won't." Jesse responded and they soon heard a door open and there entered a concerned looking Danny.

"Jesse?"

"Come in." Jesse said, looking up.

"Jesse, are you okay? What the heck happened?"

"Let's just say I had a little _too_ much to drink."

"He passed out."

"WHAT!"

"He's fine now," Becky said. "But his doctor said he has to stay overnight to make sure he's well enough to go home."

"Jess, how could you let this happen? We already have a lot going on with…" Danny's face faltered for a moment as he struggled with his words. "The girls are shaken up enough and the last thing they need is their uncle acting irresponsible." Danny scolded.

"Danny you don't think I'm struggling with this myself? I'm hurting too. She was my niece for goodness sake!" He spat back.

It fell silent as the only sound to be heard was the beeping of his monitor. A moment later a nurse peaked her head in.

"Excuse me but, visiting hours are over."

Becky rose to her feet. "We were just leaving." She informed the nurse. She leaned down and gave Jesse a peck on the lips. "We'll be here tomorrow to pick you up, okay?"

Jesse's eyes finally tore away from Danny as he nodded with a lop sided grin on his face. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too Jess."

"Bye Jess." Danny said quickly as he hurried out the room. Becky blew a kiss goodbye to Jesse before departing from the room.

Jesse sighed deeply as he stared at the ceiling, thinking over what has happened the past few hours, the thought of DJ still manifesting itself in his conscious.

"I'm sorry, DJ. I'm sorry." He whispered out, his eyes now closed.

_"You're not sorry." _His conscious spoke_. "You deserve to be in this hospital room just like you deserve to be in that casket instead of her."_

Jesse grimaced.

_"You're going to get a lot worse coming to you than this. It's only a matter of time…"_


	6. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit preoccupied with some of my other stories and future stories I am currently writing and life. Haha, enough to keep anyone busy. Anyways, please, please review! It's motivation! Huuuuge motivation! :-) **

* * *

**_SETTING:_** _DJ & Stephanie's Bedroom_

**_TIME:_** _3:03pm_

**_YEAR:_** _1993_

_"Hey Deej, what happened to your neck? It's has a pink and purplish color to it." Stephanie asked looking up from her homework as she had taken notice to her sister's constant rubbing and grimaces every time she touched anywhere near her neck._

_DJ stopped writing down whatever she was writing down and looked over at Stephanie, trying to play it off as best as she could._

_"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm fine. I just had a little incident at school, that's all."_

_Stephanie frowned as she got up from lying down on her stomach on her bed and walked over to DJ. The bruise on her neck looked ten times worse than it did when she was lying on her bed. Stephanie gently stroked her fingers along the bruise and DJ flinched._

_"Maybe you should go to the doctor, get that checked out or something."_

_"No Steph. I told you I'm fine. Don't worry about it." DJ said suddenly getting defensive._

_"But DJ –"_

_"Stephanie! Enough."_

_Stephanie threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine then, I was just trying to help." Stephanie walked back over to her bed and returned to her belly flop position._

_DJ felt guilty by the way she snapped at Stephanie. After all, she wasn't the one to put the massive bruise there and she genuinely was only trying to help. DJ sighed, nodding. "I know, I'm sorry Steph, I'm just irritable today."_

_Stephanie nodded, "Understandable I guess."_

_DJ turned to look over at her sister once more, "Steph?"_

_Stephanie looked up from her work. "Yeah Deej?"_

_"I love you."_

_Stephanie smiled, "I love you too, Deej."_

Stephanie Tanner awakened with a start, breathing heavy and heart pounding loudly against her chest. Her tear stained eyes peered around the room which was empty. It was a dream. DJ was really gone. Stephanie was now faced with reality – her new reality.

She sniffled as she rubbed her eyes and looked over at her clock which read: 7:20am. School started in forty minutes!

Stephanie quickly hoped out of her bed and began to get dressed, the thought of having to struggle to get into the bathroom with DJ never leaving her mind.

Stephanie applied light make up and slipped on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt, not feeling the urge to even dress up. As she grimly made her way downstairs into the kitchen, she seen her dad at the kitchen table with a mug in his hand, probably filled with coffee. He had the morning newspaper in his hand, but if Stephanie was to be honest, he didn't look the least bit interested in what he was presumably reading. He immediately looked up at the sudden noise and seen his daughter coming down the stairs.

"Steph, you know you really don't have to go to school today if you don't want to." Danny said softly as he gently stroked Stephanie's cheek – his eyes staring down at her with worry and concern.

Stephanie shook her head, "It's okay dad. I want to go. It'll help me keep my mind off of…" Stephanie stammered, "…you know."

Danny grimaced and briefly closed his eyes. "Okay sweetheart." He leaned down and kissed Stephanie on the forehead. "Have a good day, but if anything goes wrong and if you don't feel okay at any point. Just call and I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Stephanie smiled halfheartedly. "Thanks dad. I'll see ya." Before Stephanie left, she turned to look at her father. "I love you, dad."

Danny smiled in awe as his hands rested in his pocket. "I love you too, Steph."

Danny watched his daughter depart from the kitchen and sighed deeply. Though he was putting on, what he hoped seemed like a bright smile. Danny couldn't help but feel the complete opposite on the inside. He felt as worse as he did at the funeral.

Danny emptied out his coffee mug and cleaned the dishes and looked up at the time which read: 7:55am. He didn't have to pick Jesse up until 10:00am. Danny yawned and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He could use a nap. He didn't really have a good sleep the previous night given that he spent most of it tossing and turning, thinking of DJ.

He found himself awakening in the middle of the night, constantly checking on Stephanie and Michelle, making sure they were okay.

Danny tiredly made his way upstairs, passing DJ's room in the process. He stopped abruptly and stood there, staring at DJ's door for what seemed like forever. His feet feeling weighed down all of a sudden. He tentatively reached for the knob and slowly turned it as the door opened with a small creek. Danny gulped as the smell of lavender and vanilla filled his senses.

It smelt just like DJ. He slowly stepped inside and looked around. It was left the way DJ had left it before her passing. Danny made his way over to her bed, his hand stroking the texture of the comforter that lied on her bed.

He climbed on her bed and lay down on her pillow which also smelt like lavender and vanilla. Tears filled his eyes at that moment as he seen a picture of he and DJ only hugging and smiling. Danny slowly picked up the picture and stared at it.

Though a smile was plastered onto both of their faces, something was different about DJ's. It almost looked…strained.

Danny frowned at this. He tried thinking back to the day that picture was taken and what had gone on that maybe upset DJ before the picture was taken…

_Danny sighed happily as he observed his work. Today was one of his cleaning days and he cleaned throughout the kitchen, living room, basement and hallway. He had currently made his way up the stairs in the kitchen near the girl's room. He frowned when the sound of, what it seemed like, muffled crying filled the halls. Danny followed the sound quietly and it brought him in front of the door of his eldest daughter. Danny stood there for a minute before knocking lightly on the door._

_"DJ, honey, are you alright?"_

_He heard an abundance of sniffling and a shift in the bed._

_"Uh, yeah dad I'm fine." DJ replied back as nonchalant as possible._

_"Can I come in?" Danny asked, not believing his daughter's words._

_There was a pause before answering, then finally the door opened and then the red and puffy eyes of his eldest daughter stared up at him._

_"H-Hi, dad."_

_Danny immediately dropped the cleaning tools that were in his hand and stared down at DJ in concern as he stroked a few hairs away from her face. "DJ, sweetheart what's the matter? Your eyes…"_

_DJ flinched away from him. _

_"Dad, really, I'm fine. I just had a rough day at school, that's all."_

_Danny's worry for his daughter did not falter one bit. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No thanks. I have to get back to my homework." DJ lied._

_As DJ went to shut her bedroom door, it was blocked by her father. _

_"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I promise I'll be all ears."_

_DJ sighed deeply, she really wanted to blurt out that it wasn't just a "rough day at school" it was more than that. For years it had been more than that. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs that she wasn't okay. That she was a broken soul and that every day, she felt like a part of her was dying on the inside._

_She was never going to be the same DJ she once was about seven years ago. Though she was thinking all of that, all that came out to her father was:_

_"That's okay dad. Really, I'll be fine. Don't worry."_

_Though DJ spoke those almost reassuring words to Danny, Danny didn't buy it. But he also seen she wasn't going to budge in telling him anything at that moment. He sighed in defeat as he pulled DJ in for a hug._

_"Okay, Deej. But I want you to know that whenever something's bothering you or you just need someone to talk to. I'm here, no matter what, okay?"_

_DJ forced a smile. "I will dad, thanks. I love you."_

_Danny briefly stroked the top and side of her hair. "I love you too, Deej." He kissed the top of her forehead and DJ watched as her father descended down the stairs._

_She closed her eyes, wishing she really could tell her dad or anyone what had been going on with her life for the past six years. But knew she couldn't. She bit her lip as she quietly shut her bedroom door and slid down with tears in her eyes._

_If only she had the powers of becoming someone else besides herself, anyone but herself, she would._

Jesse's eyes shot open as his breathing was beyond heavy. He peered around the hospital room and noticed it was a nurse to his left, with a clipboard in her hand.

"Oh good, your awake. I was just writing down a couple of things. But it looks like everything is fine. You will be free to leave whenever you're ready or the people that are coming to pick you up arrive." The nurse flashed him a polite smile before departing from the room.

Jesse leaned up from his bed, still having a slight headache, but not as horrific as the previous day.

His hair was clinging to his forehead which oozed of sweat. He once again, had not gotten a goodnight's rests. He kept waking up at different hours in the middle of the night, in between his peaceful sleep entered the eerie thoughts of his dead niece.

And for a moment, he thought he remembered seeing her, staring down at him by his bedside. It gave him goose bumps to the core.

Later in the night, he was finally able to drift to a somewhat, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Jesse sighed heavily as he lied back down and thought over the argument he had with Danny. He really couldn't blame Danny for being so upset with him. If anything, Danny had more of a right to go out and get wasted. He had three kids, one of them passed away a mere seventy-two hours ago and a mere twenty-four hours ago just buried her. That was tough for any one person to handle, yet Danny so far was handling it pretty well considering.

Jesse couldn't get over how his young niece looked inside that casket. So out of place, she wasn't supposed to be in there. Not this early. She had only been seventeen years old, turning eighteen in just two months and graduating high school not too long after.

They had not yet clarified the cause of her death yet. And Jesse suspected that was part of the reason of the eerie feeling Jesse kept feeling every time he thought of her, or her name was brought up. It sent chills and goose bumps all over.

Before Jesse could stop it, he felt himself drifting off to sleep, but unfortunately, not into a dreamless dream...


End file.
